digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doumon
, , |s1=Taomon |s2=Taomon (Vaccine) |n1=(Zh:) 道滿獸/道满兽 Dào mǎn shòu }} Doumon is a Wizard Digimon. Versed in , it is an onmyōji Digimon that freely uses every technique in battle. Its faculty with magic is particularly high, and its specialty is attacks with amulets and spells. Like Taomon, it is a being that lives and lurks within the darkness, but unlike Taomon, it specializes in death-curses and assassinations. Also, it is able to turn its amulets into and command them. Attacks * : Wreathes its talismans around the opponent's body, then detonates them. * |lit. "Demonic Gate, Hidden Jia"}}: Chants an incantation while painting a barrier in the air with its gigantic brush, confining the opponent in an eternal labyrinth from which it can never escape. ** : Chants an incantation that hides its allies from enemy eyes. Design The character on its robes reads . Etymologies ;Doumon (ドウモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "|道|Dou}}. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Heroes! Doumon is card 5-897. Digimon World: Next Order Doumon is a Dark Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Devimon, Nanimon, Youkomon and BlackGarurumon and can digivolve into Kuzuhamon, BlackMetalGarurumon, Lilithmon and Piedmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. A Doumon is found in Logic Volacno and tasks the to find him three Corianders, three Deep Sea Essences and five Oily Fruit. Doumon then combines them together into a Taoist Charm and gives it to the tamer. Suddenly, the tamer is unable to move, which leads Doumon to feign shock but then "remembers" that a Taoist charm causes humans to be unable to move. He claims it is a fascinating discovery and that he will take advantage of it by performing experiments on the tamer. The charm however suddenly vanishes and appears which shocks Doumon. Taomon asks if the tamer can move again, then when learning that they can calls the tamer stupid and gullible. Taomon claims that he had been investigating strange data waves, meaning he would eventually discover the evil traces of Doumon. Doumon claims he had eliminated all traces of his evil but Toamon states that because of the two's long shared history, it made it easier for him to discover Doumon and that he and the tamer do not have time to waste on Doumon and that exploiting the kindness of the tamer is extremely evil but that Doumon underestimated Taomon. Doumon states this is hypocrisy as Taomon used to do the exact same thing and can't understand why he has had such a change of heart. Rather than explain though, Taomon tells the tamer to punish Doumon and show him no mercy. Doumon attempts to flee but Taomon erects a magic circle, meaning he has no where to go. The tamer defeats Doumon and Taomon states that antagonising the tamer is a waste of time, to which Doumon agrees. Doumon then gives the tamer two Wisdom Chips then claims he will make sure no other evil Digimon take advantage of the tamer's kindness. Taomon wishes Doumon luck sarcastically, then tells the tamer not to trust every single Digimon they meet. Digital Monsters D-Project Doumon digivolves from Kyubimon, and can digivolve further into Kuzuhamon. D-Ark 2.0 Notes and references